


To the Ends of the Earth

by Strongfortoolong



Category: Black Sails
Genre: honestly idk what this is but its been sitting on my computer for a week so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongfortoolong/pseuds/Strongfortoolong





	To the Ends of the Earth

It started one night in the captain’s cabin. He and Captain Flint were looking over a map, plotting their point of attack for the next day. The hour was late; there was a skeleton crew running the midnight shift, the candles lighting the room were growing dimmer by the minute and the only noise was the soft patter of the waves hitting the hull of the ship.   
“If we time our arrival until just after sunset, we can dock the ship on the other side of the cove. The vanguard can be in and out of the town’s main holding warehouses with enough time for us to set sail before any re-enforcements from in land can arrive, if their even alerted at all.” Flint was hunched over the map, tracing with his fingers their plan of attack. In that moment, Silver missed Flints hair, the way it used to hang down from his head, how he would always brush it back into place almost absentmindedly only for it to fall back down. Flint looked harder now, Barlow no doubt taking any last shred of gentleness with her in death. This vendetta he seem to have acquire in Charlestown was very near to overtaking him completely. John was fearful of the day he looked at the Captain and no longer recognized him.  
“You’ll have the ship ready to cast off when we get back?” Flint looked up at him expectantly.   
Silver shook himself. Standing up a little straighter from his slouched position leaning against the Captain’s desk. He grimaced as he moved, what was left of his left leg screaming its protest.  
“Of course.”  
“You shouldn’t be up and about.” Flint said softly, returning to the map.   
“I’m fine,” John gritted out; shifting around completely to look at the map in full. “I’ll move the ship into position, here,” he pointed at an area of water closest to the tip of the cove. “That will give us the fastest point of exit, we can meet there just before sunrise.”   
Flint looked it over for a minuted before nodding, not even raising his head to look at John. Silver sighed. Sooner or later, the captain would work himself into the ground.   
“Afterwards, we should begin discussing plans to head north to Boston.” Flint said, turning his attention to a different part of the map.   
“Yes,” John agreed, reaching over to collect the maps on the desk. “But that can wait for now. You’ll be no help tomorrow if you don’t sleep tonight.”   
He rolled the maps up carefully and stumbled his way to the shelf to allocate them in their proper place. Flint watched him with mild annoyance on his face.   
“To bed,” he said, pointing to the cot in the corner. Flint looked like he wanted to protest, but ultimately he sighed and began stripping off his clothes. Satisfied, Silver began hobbling towards the door, schooling his features carefully to ensure none of the sharp pain he felt reflected in his face. As he reached the door, the Captain called out to him.   
“Yes?” He said, as he turned towards Flint.   
“Thanks,” Flint said, he was not quite looking him in the eye, instead focusing somewhere behind John’s shoulder. Silver knew that this didn’t mean he lacked sincerity only that he lacked the ability to be vulnerable. John didn’t know what had broken this poor man, he suspected that he might never know, but what he did know is that for some unexplainable reason he would follow his captain to the ends of the earth if that is what he wanted.


End file.
